


in the corners of all of my words

by aheadfullofdreams89



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartache, New Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), interrupting some fluff with angst again, trying to make amends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheadfullofdreams89/pseuds/aheadfullofdreams89
Summary: You have finally found someone that makes you happy. If only the past wouldn't catch up with you while you enjoy a quiet evening together.________You stood at the glass front and gazed onto the terrace, crossing your arms over your chest. At night the small pool and the lounge area looked almost eerily silent and abandoned, faintly lit by only the small nightlights the shadows grew big and menacing.Behind that terrace was the skyline of Detroit. So far away and yet so close.The last two years had been a fucking rollercoaster. And not one of those that you wanted to ride again as soon as you got out but one of those that made you all dizzy in the worst ways possible.Slowly things were settling down. You were settling down, having finally found your place of calm and peace. Hopefully.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	in the corners of all of my words

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot that wouldn't leave my mind and was inspired by one of the many wonderful mods made by my friend [vrtuellereality](https://twitter.com/VrtuelleReality). <3

You stood at the glass front and gazed onto the terrace, crossing your arms over your chest. At night the small pool and the lounge area looked almost eerily silent and abandoned, faintly lit by only the small nightlights the shadows grew big and menacing.  
Behind that terrace was the skyline of Detroit. So far away and yet so close.

The last two years had been a fucking rollercoaster. And not one of those that you wanted to ride again as soon as you got out but one of those that made you all dizzy in the worst ways possible.  
Slowly things were settling down. You were settling down, having finally found your place of calm and peace. Hopefully. 

You half-turned your upper body to see him sitting there on the huge coffee-coloured couch, tablet in hand idly scrolling, bright, brown eyes glued to the surface. Either he was reviewing case files or reading the news. You could never be sure with that determined face, he was always way too serious.

He had gotten home a little earlier while you were busy making dinner for yourself. As always he had insisted on helping, but you declined, wanting him to have some time off after a full day at the DPD, packed with all kinds of things that would make a human tired and exhausted. But not him.  
He still looked as neat as a pin, smooth white dress shirt, dark slacks and not even a hair out of place except the stray strand on his forehead you had come to love so much.

In the background soft music was playing, your food still on the stove for another couple of minutes. With a sigh you closed your eyes.  
Shortly after you felt hands on your shoulder blades, starting to massage.

“Are you okay”, he whispered softly, placing a delicate kiss to the crook of your neck. Then he slid those huge hands down your back to wrap them around your middle, pulling you close and into his solid frame.

“Hmhmm”, you hummed in agreement, baring your neck for a few more of those addictive kisses and he understood perfectly, peppering your warm skin with little, loving pecks.

In moments like these you thought maybe it all had been worthwhile. That all the hurt and anger, fear and frustration had not been in vain. It had all led you to this moment, into the arms of the one you loved. And who loved you in return more than anything else.

You turned around in his embrace and looked up into gentle eyes, full of fondness and adoration and splayed your fingers on his chest.

“How could I not be okay”, you breathed and he smiled at him, “I’m with you.”

Instead of answering, he kissed your forehead and drew you even closer, pressing his cheek to your temple. 

“You’ve been quiet today though”, he observed with just that tinge of worry that made you feel like you meant the world to him. You knew you did, but that last relationship had left it’s bruises on you and your soul, insecurities bubbling up now and then. As much as you hated to admit that.

That heartbreaker wasn’t a bad guy per se. Nobody would ever say that about him, not even you. But sometimes he was his own worst enemy and hurt people by accident without meaning to. You didn’t think he had meant to hurt you like this, to make you feel small and not worthy of his time. And yet he had done it. He hadn’t known how not to. 

The damage had been done, no matter how often he apologized, tried to make up for it.  
He hadn’t been used to human emotions for long enough to be able to assess them right was your excuse for everything. And maybe he should have thought before talking more often. But he hadn’t done that and in the process he had lost you not long after he found you in the first place. You both suffered enough for that to last a lifetime already.

It was a good thing that the one, currently wrapping his arms securely around you, had been there to cushion the blow and took your mind off things. What started out as an awkward friendship soon became more until one day you realized that the past still stung but you were ready for a new adventure. A fresh start. That was the day he first kissed you.

“Am I? No. All is good, just thinking”, you mumbled into his chest.

“About what?”

“About you. Me. The future.”

You felt him take a deep breath. Had he still worn his LED you were sure it would have been spinning dark yellow.

“The future?”, he echoed, “What do you mean?”

You rubbed his chest with both hands in an attempt to calm him down, going all the way up to his neck over the small patch of skin, visible under the first open button. He still got anxious from time to time, maybe still waiting for you to make up your mind that being with him wasn’t the way you wanted to spend your life. That maybe you wanted to go back to _him_ after all.

You told him countless times how that chapter was done in your eyes and that you wouldn’t give him up for anything. He simply smiled everytime. Sometimes you thought that he was just fishing for compliments, that smug little bastard.

“The future as in…”, your hands went to the buttons of his shirt slowly undoing them one by one as you spoke, “what I’m gonna do with you later, once I peel you out of this very fine shirt…”

He chuckled lowly, a deep rumble rising up in his throat. 

“Oh. _That_ future. I’m dying to see what that’s gonna look like too.”

He leaned down to capture your lips in a firm kiss, one hand cupping the side of your face. Just as you were about to pull the shirt out of his pants, the doorbell rang.

Breaking away from you with an annoyed huff, he looked at you with a puzzled expression.  
“Aw shit! Did you expect someone?”

“No…”, you answered, just as surprised, as he let go of you to get the door, doing his shirt back up half-heartedly.

The doorbell rang again, longer this time and you thought it was louder too. Then someone banged against the door.

“I’m coming! No need to break the door in”, you heard him yell as he rounded the corner to the hallway, adding a whispered “damn cockblock”.

The door was being opened and muffled voices in unfriendly tones wafted in. You walked closer to the doorway in hopes to be able to make out who this surprise visitor was.  
Unfriendly turned into downright furious.  
Your heart sped up when you recognized who that second voice belonged to.

“Please. Let me in. I just need to-”

“No! What the fuck do you think you’re doing? You’re coming to my home and start making demands-”

“A minute! That’s all I ask! Please I just need a minute to talk to her!”

“You won’t get shit from her. Or me for that matter.”

“I’ll be quick. I just… need to see her face. To know she’s doing okay.”

“She’s doing fucking fine without you! So now get your plastic ass out of my doorway before I start throwing punches. We both know how well that usually ends for you.”

You had inched closer to the door to the hallway, pressing your side into one of the bookshelves that lined the wall, eavesdropping on them. It felt wrong to do that but you couldn’t not listen. Feeling your stomach drop when you heard the desperate plea from outside, you swallowed hard.

“I’m sorry! And.. and I need to tell her again. Please, I... I miss her.”

“Too bad the feeling’s not mutual huh, brother.”

You looked to the floor and thought you heard a small sob. Then some ruckus, like something, or someone, had been shoved into the sideboard, sending the clutter on it to the floor, followed by a bellowed “hey!”. Footsteps running in the direction of the open living room and more shouting ensued.

“Get back here, you fucking prick!”

Before you could even move, he stood before you. Connor, in a heavy leather jacket looking too big for his slender frame, jeans washed out and… dirty? His dark eyes, shining with unshed tears. Just like on the day the world changed.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU”, Sixty grabbed his shoulder hard in order to spin Connor around.  
“I told you to fucking get out of my sight! You’re not welcome here!”

Connor quickly turned back to you, as you chewed on the inside of your cheek, avoiding his gaze.

“She doesn’t wanna see you! Why can you not let it go? It’s been almost a year now!”

“I need to hear it from her”, Connor mumbled and sounded so small, making as if to reach out to you.

You unconsciously shied away, looking to Sixty for help, who caught on in heartbeat and quickly brought his brother's attention back to him. It was still hard to look at Connor and not give in when he used his puppy eyes on you.

“How many times more? One time? A hundred times? Damn, Connor, she doesn’t want you here! Can’t you see you’re making her uncomfortable? Just get out and leave her be. She’s so much better off without you!”

Connor huffed bitterly, head snapping around to meet Sixty’s eyes with a matching expression. 

“Better off without me or with you?”

“Oh! _That’s_ what stings?”, Sixty snarled. “That’s what’s bothering you the most?! Fuck, you’re even more arrogant than me.”

“I-”

“For once, one could’ve really thought you were actually caring about her? And then you fuck it up by making this about yourself and your hurt ego again? Shit, Connor, get over yourself! And most of all… GET OUT! I’m not asking. I’ve been way too kind to you anyway for barging in here, crashing our evening. Again.”

Then you made the mistake to look at Connor, catching his gaze for the fraction of a second. He seemed lost, more than ever before and still not over it. But Sixty was right. It was almost a year and Connor needed to move on too. 

What you had had back then had been good while it lasted. And when it had started to hurt, you broke it off. People sometimes drifted away from each other, it happened every day and was nothing unusual.  
Connor didn’t think much of it when he started working more and more or being on the road with Markus and the crew, leaving you back home, waiting for him. You understood that he was a wanted man, needed to do the important stuff that didn’t involve you at all times. 

He always put other people’s needs first. And then yours. You thought you could live with that. That Connor was busy, being one of the key figures in the revolution. Androids and humans alike were very interested in him and he accompanied the Jericho leadership to many meetings, hearings and official events.  
You supported him, supported his work, had his back, unconditionally. After all, you knew what you had gotten yourself into when you got together.

And, god, did he love you. Whenever it was just the two of you, he only had eyes for you, making sure to make up for all the time he was away.  
You would’ve never thought you’d end up with someone else after that. Connor seemed to be your “forever” for a long while. 

That was until he started to work even while at home with you, putting other people first again, neglecting you. Making calls, participating in online meetings, preparing cases. Things like that. Some days you barely saw each other because he would lock himself in the study until you were already in bed. You could’ve overlooked that. Again you were understanding of his position but you needed him to not be just a leader but also a boyfriend from time to time.

The worst day was, when he got asked to move out of Detroit, for a job in the capital city, to become one of the big players, to really be able to change things from the source.  
It all started when you listened to him talking on the phone, seeing the happy smile on his face as he looked at you with a look that said “I did it”. You were so proud of him for making it this far. 

But when the question came up, if there was something tying him to his current location, he said no. Without hesitation. Without checking in with you, if you were willing to come with him to Washington, DC. Which you would have done, no questions asked. But you had agreed that big decisions would be discussed with each other first.  
Maybe he just chose to ignore it because he didn’t want you to come? Of course he argued, that he knew you’d “tag along”. What a term to use for moving away with the love of your life so he could finally live his dream. It was a stab to the heart but you’d live and were willing to put this aside. For him. For the two of you. 

That’s when the first cracks started to show though. Connor, always so perceptive, hadn’t seen this coming from a mile away and was devastated when all those small and medium cracks were finally too much and the whole thing, that was your by then fragile relationship, broke in a million tiny but sharp pieces.

Endless shouting matches ensued. One time you even threw some of his stuff into the hallway and blocked the door so he had to sleep somewhere else because you couldn’t take to see his face for another minute more. You accused him of being selfish and heartless countless times and he was getting defensive and angry because he wasn’t ready to admit that he had indeed fucked up.  
Even your “Mr. Right” had the ability to do wrong.  
It had been an ugly break up. Lots of misunderstandings and hurt feelings and the yearning for a time when everything was still good. This had overshadowed it all and you hated to feel this negative about the person who once meant the world to you. You had been miserable for weeks on end. And he apparently for almost a year now.

Your heart had mended somewhat faster. When one evening you were on your way home from work and your car keys fell into the drain because you were still shaking after seeing Connor on the news earlier, you wanted to just give in and lay on the spot to.. to what? Dissolve and vanish into thin air?  
Instead you sobbed into the rainy night about the unfairness of it all, whatever “it all” was, and were surprised when a familiar figure came to stand beside you, asking if he could help.

It was Sixty, on his way home too, umbrella in hand, shielding you from the rain. You knew him ever since he got close to you through working with Connor but you wouldn’t have considered him a good or close friend. Yet here he was. Helping you even if you swore you never needed help from anyone ever again. While ugly crying about lost car keys and a shitty day and an even shittier life. 

He had taken you to your apartment and offered his help, knew about the fight and break-up and seemed genuinely worried when he saw you in that state.  
You would’ve thought that he’d stick to Connor on this but it seemed Sixty had experienced the change Connor had gone through as well and was none too happy about it. 

So through both of you losing a friend and boyfriend you bonded and got close. Closer than you ever thought you would and you were so grateful to have found him. Even if they shared the same face, they were so different. The first time Sixty kissed you, you started crying and he almost had a pump failure thinking he did something entirely wrong, misreading ykur signs. But no, you had cried because it had felt like you really mattered to him. Something that Connor had lacked from the start now that you thought of it. Now that you knew, what it could’ve felt like. _Should’ve felt like._

Sixty had promised to never let Connor get to you, never let him hurt you like that again. And he had done a good job at shielding you. Connor had tried to make amends now and then, tried to get in contact when he was back in Detroit for a few days. But Sixty wouldn’t let him. Until one night Connor had waited outside your workplace and caught you off guard.

You had expected to see Sixty there, picking you up as always but instead it was your ex, begging for your forgiveness again. He was so frantic, looked tired even though he wasn't even capable of that and you were just dismissive, not in the mood for another halfhearted apology or bringing old feelings and arguments back up. When you made to leave, Connor grabbed your arm hard enough to leave a mark, babbling more about how he was so sorry and that you needed to hear him out.

Looking at him with a tinge of worry, you were unsure what to do. He didn’t seem to be himself, either ready to bolt or snap. Something in him had definitely changed and maybe it had been Cyberlife’s doing. Or the Jericrew’s. But this wasn’t “your” Connor anymore and you felt genuinely scared of the person he had become. When Sixty finally arrived all it took was a yell and punch to send Connor to the ground before he rushed you home.  
Sixty never forgave him for the dark, hand-shaped bruise on your upper arm he discovered later that night. And you had been skittish ever since.

Now, months after that, Connor had dared another attempt which was either stupidly brave or just plain stupid. 

“Please”, Connor whispered. “Please…”

Sixty moved from behind Connor’s back over to you, gave you a small peck on the temple and told you to move further into the living room. He would take care of this.

“I’m sorry, Connor, the answer is no”, was all you said as you inched away, looking into Connor’s guilt-stricken eyes once more, knowing Sixty had this under control. He always did.

“And you, my friend, come with me now.” Sixty put his hand on Connor’s shoulder and steered him in the direction of the door, voice becoming softer now that Connor seemed to comply. “Fuck, you gotta stop this. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be so friendly. But you can’t just waltz in here every time you feel-”

A crash, a thud and foot steps again. 

“HEY!”

With your back to the hallway you had no time to react when suddenly you were grabbed around the waist and lifted up with a shriek. You saw the leather jacket on the arm that held your back pressed into a solid chest, your feet barely touching the ground as Connor hurried to the terrace with you. He opened the big slider window and hastily put his hand on the scanner to hack and lock it once it closed again.

You saw Sixty darting around the corner of the hallway, looking a bit tousled, LED bright red and murder in his eyes as he set into a sprint to catch you before Connor was outside with you. But to no avail. You reached out a hand to Sixty, who wasn’t even near enough to grab it, and looked for purchase on the window, trying to keep Connor from carrying you further away. With a tug and a whispered “no” from you, your fingers slid off the smooth surface and the door closed just before Sixty stood on the other side, one hand flat against it while the other banged angrily on it. You could faintly hear him rage through the thick security glass. He was spitting fire.

Connor didn’t seem to mind it one bit, set you down and dragged you closer to the rail of the terrace and away from Sixty. You tried to shrug him off but his grip was like iron. You would never be able to compete with an android. 

“Connor, what are you doing? I-”

He stopped then shortly before you reached the edge and you could already look down. This apartment was great but it was also the top floor and your stomach turned when you saw how far down into darkness you could fall from here. He wasn’t gonna jump with you. Was he?

Your blood rushed in your ears, heart beating a mile a minute but still you heard Connor exhale shakily, looking anywhere but your face. It worried you greatly when he glanced over to the skyline for a second too long. Worried that you couldn’t assess him anymore since he became so unlike himself. It was hard to tell what he was gonna do next.

“Say something, goddamnit! Connor, I’m scared!”

His eyes flicked briefly to yours before his eyes fixed a spot behind you and you took the chance to glance at Sixty. He was busy hacking the panel, took it out of the wall mount to rehook the cables and reset it. His eyes were soft when they fell on you and his mouth was moving but you couldn’t make out what he was saying. Hopefully something akin to getting you out of here fast. 

“I-”, Connor started with a heaviness to his words but went silent again for a moment.  
“I just want to say I’m sorry. And that I never meant to do this. I want you back, sweetheart. I need you back. I’ve been going crazy without you.”

“You’ve been going crazy long before we broke up.”

“That was… stupid. I know. I didn’t appreciate you enough when I had the chance. But I do now. I really do.” 

“Oh, Connor. This is going nowhere. I have moved on since then. I have a life with Sixty now. A good one.”

“Dump him. Dump him for me! Please! Just run away with me and let me make this right. I deserve a second chance, don't I?”  
The desperation in Connor’s eyes and the way he pleaded your name almost got through to you. Almost. The puppy eyes had always been your weak spot and he knew it. But this was barely granting him a second chance. More like the hundreth. 

“I can’t. I- I don’t _want_ to.”

Connor’s face fell at that but when he looked back up at you, hell might as well have frozen over, his eyes hard and dark like you hadn’t seen often. Maybe you shouldn’t have been so honest.

“Is that your last word?”

Your lips trembled, your hands were shaking but you nodded, staring right back at him as his icy words slid down your spine. He simply nodded, his hand coming up halfway to touch your face but a shout made you both look to the side. 

You sighed in relief when you saw that Sixty was out on the terrace now and had a gun in hand. He was pointing it straight at Connor’s head as he inched closer to where you stood, looking at you with the silent question in his eyes if you were okay to which you simply nodded. That seemed to be enough for him to change his full attention back to the assailant.

“Stop it right there and step away!”

Connor just shook his head in amusement. 

“You’re not gonna shoot me and we both know it”, he spat back with a huff.

The warning shot by his feet made that smug smirk vanish in a matter of milliseconds though. Now it was Sixty’s turn to smirk..

“You really believe that? Now step away slowly. That’s an order.”

For a second you thought Connor would put up more of a fight about how he didn’t take orders anymore but to your surprise he did as he was told, Sixty following his movements perfectly. 

“Come here love”, extending one hand in your direction while his other was securely around the trigger, Sixty beckoned you over, “it’s okay. It’s over.”

You had never held his hand so shakily as Sixty guided you behind himself, acting as a shield between you and Connor now. Your hands rested on the small of his back as you leaned into him slightly for comfort. 

“I would say you should go home but I already called the police. You need help Connor. Serious help.”

“I’m perfectly fine, thank you.”

“You’re not and you know it. They’ll bring you in. Hank will be glad to meet you at the station I’m sure. Have you on the other side of the table for once. Bet he’ll be real proud of you for attacking and kidnapping your former girlfriend.”

“Oh shut up, Sitxy-”

“No, YOU shut up! You have lost every right tonight to talk to me and especially to her! Fuck you Connor. Really. Fuck you and fuck off! Get out of her life!”

Connor changed his stance and Sixty secured the grip around the gun in turn as Connor slowly stepped towards him until the barrel pressed into his chest and they sized each other up..

“And you think you’re so much better? You really think you’re any different than me? Same flaw in our codes. Same fucked up software we’re running on. You are the same failure that I am. Just shoot me and then you best shoot yourself too.”

You pressed your head against Sixty’s shoulder blades, fingers curling against his back as you felt him tense up.

“Nice try. But you’re doing an awful job at playing psychological games. This is the wrong audience too. Now back off!”

You couldn’t see anything anymore but heard no rustle which meant Connor most likely hadn’t backed off. You took a step back and peeked around Sixty.

Then Sixty fired and a second later Connor dropped limply to the ground with a heavy thud.  
Gasping your hands flew to your mouth, speechless about what Sixty had just done before he turned around and wrapped his arms around you. You were too shocked to cry but shook violently as your arms came around his neck and you collapsed against his chest.

“S-Sixty, what d-did you do”, you stuttered, voice breaking.

“He’s fine, love. I set it back to stun. It was the EMP hybrid gun.”

“Oh. Oh th-thank god.”

Sixty hushed the sobs that were threatening to spill out of your mouth with a soothing voice, whispering all kinds of reassurance in your ear as he held you close.

“Come on. They’ll be here any minute. Let’s get you inside, hm?”

You nodded and let him lead the way inside, holding your hand tightly all the while. When the police arrived and took Connor away, you were still clinging to Sixty like a lifeline as you stood in the middle of the living room, letting the steady thrum of his thirium pump calm you down. And he let you, always an arm securely around you, always making sure you were okay as he watched the scene like a hawk. 

In that moment, while Connor was half-dragged out of your apartment, your life, you thought of him one last time. And how he was wrong. They weren't that much alike. In fact Sixty was very different, always had been. And when he kissed your temple, telling you that you had nothing to fear anymore, you were more than sure, that he was all you would ever need.


End file.
